1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a condiment dispensing assembly, more particularly, a disposable condiment shaker and a decorative sleeve for use with the disposable condiment shaker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Condiment shakers are typically located at each table in eating establishments. There are various types of condiment shakers, which generally include refillable condiment shakers and disposable condiment shakers. Many eating establishments use refillable condiment shakers because once the shakers are purchased they are relatively inexpensive to refill and they are typically more decorative and appear more expensive than disposable condiment shakers. A drawback to using refillable condiment shakers is that they may be opened at the table thus providing an opportunity for tampering or adulteration of the contents. In addition, there is an opportunity to accidentally fill the shaker with the wrong condiment. To help eliminate these concerns, disposable, tamper-resistant condiment shakers may be used, but these are not typically used in more up-scale restaurants because they may appear to be inexpensive relative to the refillable condiment shakers. Therefore, there is a need to provide an affordable, disposable, tamper-resistant condiment shaker that looks aesthetically pleasing on the table.